The present invention relates to an ultrasonic transducer suitable for a sensor in an ultrasonic imaging device such as ultrasonic diagnostic device or ultrasonic deflect detectors.
An array type ultrasonic transducer having a monolithic piezoelectric plate (monolithic array transducer) inherently has a high performance and a low manufacturing cost which are compatible. One example thereof is shown in U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 676,314 filed in 1984 by the inventors of the present invention. In this type of transducer, since a transducer element of the array is not mechanically cut, a partial wave which laterally propagates along the piezoelectric plate is generated, which degrades an image quality.